


One More Round

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [23]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, October Prompt Challenge, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Tsuna is tired, Writober, Writober 2020, more or less, no beta we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Quando Reborn va a casa dei Sawada fa una scoperta spiazzante: Tsunayoshi sembra conoscerlo. Eppure, Reborn è sicuro di non averlo mai incontrato.-O-Tsuna rivive infinite volte il suo primo incontro con Reborn. E tutto quello che viene dopo.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 27 - Time Loop
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	One More Round

  
Quando Reborn ricevette l’incarico di allenare e istruire un candidato per il posto di decimo boss della famiglia Vongola non fu molto sorpreso. Anzi, era strano che non glielo avessero chiesto prima. Non per vantarsi, ma era perfettamente consapevole delle sue abilità e di quanto Timoteo si fidasse e facesse affidamento su di lui.  
  
Quello che lo lasciò, come dire, _sbigottito_ fu leggere, sul documento confidenziale sigillato dalla Fiamma del Cielo di Timoteo in persona, il luogo dove si sarebbe dovuto dirigere per trovare il suddetto giovane candidato. Sapeva di figli bastardi di mafiosi sparsi per tutta l’Europa centrale, persino in America. Ma in Asia? In estremo Oriente poi, per giunta in Giappone? Era la prima volta che lo sentiva.  
  
Certo, un po’ di quella confusione si dissipò dopo aver letto la discendenza del suo aspirante pupillo, capendo di chi fosse il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene. Anche se era davvero una coincidenza fin troppo fortuita che il discendente giapponese di Vongola Primo, Giotto, fosse anche il figlio del capo del CEDEF. Quante possibilità c’erano che quell’uomo, che era entrato a far parte dei Vongola dagli antipodi del globo, avesse anche un figlio con un legame di sangue con suddetta Famiglia? La faccenda gli puzzava. O c’era qualcosa sotto o la ruota del destino li aveva beffati tutti quanti ancora una volta.  
  
Quell’incarico lo stava mandando sulle montagne russe mentalmente e non aveva nemmeno ancora cominciato.  
  
Da quanto c’era scritto sul file che gli avevano inviato, nonostante fosse il figlio del Consigliere Esterno dei Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi era assolutamente ignaro della doppia vita del padre, del suo vero incarico, della sua discendenza e dei suoi poteri latenti. Non sapeva assolutamente niente della mafia quindi, per poterlo approcciare senza dare troppi sospetti, Reborn dovette ideare uno stratagemma.  
  
Quando si presentò davanti al domicilio della famiglia Sawada – dopo aver opportunamente seminato i dintorni di volantini preannuncianti il suo arrivo – Reborn era pronto a tutto. Era un professionista, dopotutto. Prima ancora di vedere fino a dove si spingessero le sue capacità, doveva annunciare al ragazzino quale sarebbe stato il suo destino e introdurlo a quello che sarebbe stato il suo mondo d’ora in avanti. Come avrebbe reagito? Rabbia, paura, stupore? Sete di potere, indifferenza? O magari non lo avrebbe preso sul serio, vista la sua condizione. Reborn si calcò il fedora in testa con decisione. Poco male, gli avrebbe fatto capire subito con chi stava parlando.  
  
La porta si aprì con più irruenza di quanto si aspettava, ma Reborn si stampò in faccia un sorriso cordiale e alzò la testa, pronto a salutare chiunque gli avesse aperto la porta con la massima educazione.  
  
Era un professionista, dopotutto.  
  
Eppure, nemmeno tutta l’esperienza del mondo avrebbe potuto prepararlo a un ragazzino che non conosceva – probabilmente il famoso Tsunayoshi Sawada – che aprì la porta prima ancora che Reborn avesse suonato il campanello, focalizzando la sua attenzione immediatamente su di lui, senza guardarsi in giro ad altezza uomo, come se sapesse già dove guardare.  
  
Sembrava un giovane adolescente, normale in tutto e per tutto. Assolutamente nella norma sotto ogni punto di vista, tranne uno: degli occhi dotati di una profondità e maturità che non si addicevano per niente all’età che aveva. Quegli occhi – color miele scuro, che differivano leggermente da quelli che aveva scrutato nella foto allegata al file, semplicemente marroni – si fecero lucidi non appena si posarono su di lui. Reborn corrugò la fronte. Qualcosa non andava.  
  
Sawada Tsunayoshi sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere, ma al contempo sembrava incredibilmente stanco e provato. Da cosa, non lo sapeva. Fu come se lo avesse riconosciuto, ma non poteva essere. Reborn era sicuro di non averlo mai visto prima.  
  
Il candidato al trono dei Vongola strinse più forte la maniglia della sua porta di casa, il viso che si increspava in un’espressione combattuta, stanca, addolorata. “Reborn-“ Riuscì a dire, prima di mordersi le labbra.  
  
Il sicario spalancò gli occhi, mettendo mano a Leon. “Chi sei?” Ringhiò, minaccioso. Forse un sosia? Magari era controllo mentale, o qualche altra diavoleria opera di una Fiamma della Nebbia.  
  
Tsunayoshi sembrò riuscire a deglutire il groppo che gli era venuto alla gola e parlò, la voce spezzata: “Reborn, ti prego. Aiutami. Non so più cosa fare.” Disse, le lacrime che infine sgorgavano dai suoi occhi grandi e profondi.  
  
Reborn sbatté gli occhi, preso in contropiede. Che diavolo stava succedendo?  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note autrice:_** ho un’idea un po’ particolare per questa fic ma non avevo il giusto tempo da dedicarle, quindi faccio questa paraculata di intro per fillare il prompt e poi con calma la sviluppo bene. Verrebbe fuori una specie di multicapitolo oppure una raccolta di one shot, oppure ancora una one shot molto lunga. Non lo so ancora, so solo che molto probabilmente sarò divertente o frustrante, devo ancora capirlo!  
> No beta we die like men.  
> PumpFIC day 27– Prompt: Time Loop  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
